darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
182
Roger finds compelling evidence that David might truly be in danger from his mother. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. The fear and the mystery that has long hovered over Collinwood has now gathered into a single form, the form of a threat directed against a confused and troubled boy. The ways of protection seem blocked at so many turns, and yet the journey through this labyrinth goes on. The search for his safety continues, no matter where it leads. David is working on his arithmetic; he tells Victoria he likes living at Collinwood, especially since Victoria arrived, but he's just about decided he wants to go away with his mother. Act I David hasn't made up his mind completely, and he's pretty sure that his Aunt Elizabeth won't mind. He admits to Victoria that he's afraid of seeing his face in the flames. He feels that it was a warning to leave Collinwood; Victoria asks if it mightn't be a warning of something else, like of the painting (which she allows him to deduce for himself). His mother's presence in the flaming portrait convinces David that she is also in danger. Dr. Guthrie comes in and both he and Victoria both continue to advise David to be cautious. David storms out after promising to secure Roger's blessing. Guthrie believes that revealing the truth about the other Laura Murdochs will convince Roger to protect David. Victoria also thinks Burke needs convincing because he's constantly influencing David to go away with his mother. She is adamant that both men have got to help them keep David safe. Act II Roger is downtrodden after his visit with Elizabeth, who is doing no visibly better despite having better motor responses. Guthrie tries to talk to Roger about the Laura Murdochs and the imminent danger in which David is presently placed. Guthrie explains about the empty graves, but Roger loses interest when Guthrie mentions Josette. Like peas in a pod, Burke, Like Roger, disbelieves that Laura is an inhuman monster incapable of loving David and planning to burn to death with him. Act III Burke thinks there's a lot of innocent coincidences; Victoria spooks Burke out of believing her when she mentions Josette. Victoria tells Burke of the account of the 1867 death of Laura and David Radcliff. Roger is equally alarmed when he learns of the 1867 Laura and David. He refuses to forbid David from seeing Laura, because to do so would increase David's desire to see her. Guthrie begs for more time to find proof; Roger is disturbed, but not convinced. Burke, feels the same as Roger, but agrees to help Victoria if he can. Burke isn't sure how he'll deal with Laura when next he sees her. Act IV David and Roger talk of Elizabeth's condition, and David reluctantly tells Roger of seeing his own face in the flames of the fireplace. Roger is alarmed and shocked when David asks to go away with his mother. Roger asks if David loves his mother. David wonders why his father's suddenly reluctant and reminds Roger of his promise to let him go. Roger says "we'll see." Exit David, enter booze. After one drink, Roger senses something and is startled to see the old journal opening up; he is compelled to look at it. After reading it, he screams for Victoria. He is shocked that Guthrie neglected to tell him that David Radcliff didn't appear to want to be rescued... he wanted to burn to death in his mother's arms. Memorable quotes : Dr. Peter Guthrie: We can't let David near that woman, let alone go away with her. ---- : Dr. Peter Guthrie: (to Roger) Mrs. Collins intends to burn David alive! : : ----------- : Dr. Guthrie: You'll have to hear what I'm going to say. : Roger: I have. And my interest has continued to diminish in direct ratio to your credibility. Dramatis personae * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← John Lasell as Peter Guthrie → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * When the episode number is announced, David Henesy is holding the slate in a silly, slumping awkward position on the couch. Alendra Moltke jokingly covers his face with her hand. Story * GHOSTWATCH: Roger senses a presence in the drawing room, and then witnesses a book open to an article from the Collinsport Courier. * TIMELINE: Day 46 takes place. It was yesterday when David saw himself in the fire. Bloopers and continuity errors * In Burke's hotel room, as he and Vicki discuss the situation of Laura and David, a teleprompter can be seen in the glass reflection of the picture on the back wall. End credits announcement * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 182 on the IMDb 0182